Blake x Male Character Reader (RWBY)
by YuuiOtaka
Summary: This is a story about a new student in the Beacon Academy and Blake from Team RWBY has feelings for him.
1. Blake x Male reader Part 1

(C/N)=Character Name (F/N)=First name (L/N)=Last name (F/C)=Favorite color (E/C)=Eye color (H/C)=Hair color (W/N)=Weapon name -The new Student- Your name is (f/n) (l/n).

You were half founus and half grimm, what you kept a secret for a shor while because everyone was scared when they found out or you told them. The village you called your home was destroyed and your parents were murdered right in front of your eyes when you were 7 years old. After that event your face had no emotional expression and you were called cold hearted. Some years passed and you were at Beacon Academy when the Bullhead landed. Professor Ozpin was already standing there as you left the Bullhead.

 **-(C/N) POV-**

He took a sip from his mug and asked "Welcome Mr.(l/n). How was your flight?".

"It was alright i guess. Nothing but some odd stares but yea." I said and looked around. There were a lot of students out. I looked on my watch and it was around 8 AM.

"Should i give you a tour around the school or would you rather go directly to your dorm?" Ozpin said taking another sip from his mug.

"No i`m fine. I will look around alone." I said shaking my head "Can`t meet new people when the Headmaster is around." i added and walked away. It was nothing new that I saw people who were giving me odd stares so I thought that this place would be the same. To my surprise almoast no one was giving me odd stares. Suddently someone crashed into me and my semblance activated but still I fell on the floor. When i opend my eyes there was a little red hodded girl on top of me.

"OHMYGAWSHAREYOUOK?" she said as fast as she was getting up.

"Well a girl with 300 MPH just crashed into me so i think i`m ok." i said and stood up, brushing the dirt of me. 3 other girls ran in my direction and stoped in front of me.

"Hey how did you do that?" the Black haired girl asked.

"Yea that was like so awsome!" the blonde said.

"Well its my semblance." i answered and was holding my hand in front of me. Black smoke was forming around my hand.

"I can create and controll smoke and what i just did as this little girl crashed into me was my smoke that was getting used as a pillow to absorb the power."

"Woa thats so cool" the Red hodded girl and the blonde said that at the same time. The school bell rings and it was time for professor Ports class. Team RWBY and i were going to class and the 4 girls are already on there seat.

"(C/N) can sit next to Blake." Professor Port requested.

"Sure." I said and sat down Next to Blake and rested my chin on my hand, sending out vibes that I didn't want to be disturbed. After Professor Port's class ended Ruby, Yang, Blake, and the irritated Weiss invited me to have lunch with them. I simply nodded and went into the dinning hall. I didn't physically say it but it was clear that I wasn't a talker. When I sat down Next to Blake, Cardin immediately started to pick on me.

"What're you even supposed to be?"

"A Fallen Angel." I said in a monotone voice, it was clear I couldn't care less about Cardin. Cardin took the hint and stepped it up a bit. He grabbed my lunch tray and smeared it all over my face. I wiped my face off from the remnants of food and pounded my hands on the table, and stood up.

"Oooo, I'm so scared." Cardin said sarcastically. I opened my terrifying eyes and stared at Cardin. Cardin started to scream as loud as he can. The whole dinning hall went silent watching as Cardin fell at my feet, crying his eyes out, gripping his neck, going crazy on the floor yet still staring into my eyes. Screaming 'help' and catching his breath in his tears.

After 4 moments Cardin started to bang his head on my legs as if he was saying death was better than the pain he was feeling this very moment. This terrified everyone. A couple moments later Cardin was incapable of screaming and was just stupidly grunting. I decided this was enough and closed my eyes sitting back down in silence with Cardin at his feet still twitching and making sounds of a child trying to stop crying. Everyone in the mess hall staring at either Cardin or me.

"That. Was-." Nora said increasing her voice with each word.

"Noraaa." Ren said in a monotone.

"AWESOME!" she shouted "how'd you do that? That was way better than breaking his legs. He was all like blah, and blahh, and you were all like standing there." Nora said reenacting everything that just happened but more dramatic. I just sat there, Ren trying to calm Nora down. We all went back to our normal selves talking about how awesome that was.

 **-Time Skip towards the end of the day/Blakes POV-**

I went to (Y/N)'s dorm planning to interrogate him. Plus he probably needed help unpacking his belongings. When I reached his dorm I heard a piano playing I Decided to stay there and let the gentle melody finish.

When it stopped (C/N) said "you can come out now Blake."

"How'd you know?" I asked walking into his room

"Shouldn't you have a keen sense of hearing being a Founus?" He asked "Anyway why're you here" He questioned.

"To help you unpack." I responded.

"From what I heard your pretty anti-social and Moody. This is pretty out of character Blake." he said.

"Anyway I don't really need help unpacking. But since you came you can stay if you want." He added.

I sat down and leaned against the closest wall as he continued to play on the piano. I began to get a bit sleepy as I heard the gentle pressing of the keys. It was like reading a book, each note took me in and told an interesting story. Eventually I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in the bed of his, now cleaned and tidy room. 'Looks like he didn't need any help after all' I thought. I then looked down and saw (C/N) on the cold hard floor boards, with a small blanket covering half of his shirtless chest, using his arm for a pillow.

I decided not to wake him up as we didn't have classes today. I gently leaped off the bed and in front of the sleeping (C/N). I curled up in a tight ball and burrowed my head in my knees waiting for him to wake up. An hour later he sat up and it took a while to notice me in front of him.

"How long have you been here?" he asked. "An hour." I replied.

"You didn't have to." he added.

"I wanted to." I said.

"Why?" he questioned

"Because I fell safe around you." I said hesitantly.

He sighed and said "stay as long as you'd like." standing up to go sharpen his piano playing skills. I walked over to his book shelves and selected a book called 'The man in Paris.' After a few hours of reading and piano music flowing within the room we both heard tapping on the window.

It was Sun.


	2. Blake x Male reader Part 2

**-Previous chapter: The new Student-**

"feel free to stay." he said standing up to go sharpen his piano playing skills.

I walked over to his book shelves and selected a book called 'The man in Paris.' After a few hours of reading and piano music flowing within the room we both heard tapping on the window. It was Sun.

 **-Current chapter: predator and prey.-**

 **-Blake pov-**

(C/N) went over to the Window and opened it allowing conversation with the dangling blonde. I simply dismissed the fact Sun was here and continued to read my book.

"So who are you?" Sun asked.

"(C/N) (L/N). Who're you?" (C/N) asked.

"Sun Wukong." he responded "Why is Blake in your room?" he added.

"Because she feels safe here." he said to the dangling boy.

"Oh really?" Sun said with an obvious tint of jealousy in his voice. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure." (C/N) replied stepping aside letting Sun leap into the room.

(C/N) was still a bit skeptical of Sun so he just stood there with his arms crossed, applying all his weight on his left leg. He peaked out of his left eye to observe Sun. Sun looked around for me, when he found me he winked whilst confidently strutting towards me. I blushed a bit but easily dismissed it. Seeing that Sun and I were preoccupied (C/N) went back to practice piano. I enjoyed (C/N)'s company because unlike the others he doesn't talk much.

"So what're you reading?" Sun asked.

"The Man in Paris." I replied.

"Whats it about?"

"A man trying to survive in Paris." I said getting annoyed.

"Sounds interesting." he said.

I simply nodded and went back to my book. He leaned on the wall and pretended to fall asleep, and leaned his head on my right shoulder. This annoyed me, all I wanted to do was listen to the soft melody of the piano and read a nice book without any physical contact of anyone. (C/N) also seemed unhappy with Sun's actions. He heard the movements behind him and stopped playing piano for a while, when he continued his wasn't gently pressing the keys, he was pounding on them. I got up and leaned on the wall closest to (C/N) and the piano, trying to calm both of us down. It to worked, but it left Sun confused as to why I would do that, I wouldn't normally dislike Sun's presence but this was different. Ever since (C/N) came in, I wasn't effected by Sun's flirtatious moves. I wonder how I'd react if (C/N) winked at me and rested his head on my shoulder. However it was out of character for (C/N) to think with his lower half, that's why I felt safe around him. Sun tried another move on me, he stood up and moved closer to me and rested his head on my lap. I'd normally stroke his head and try but fail to focus on my book, but this time it was a feeling of pure annoyance. (C/N) also tensed up again. I resorted to leaning against the piano's chair leg leaving Sun even more confused, and (C/N) was calm again. But Sun wouldn't give up on me that easily, he went beside me and leaned on his hands. He then put his left arm around me. Making us uncomfortable again.

"Look Sun, I appreciate you but... Please... Distance." I said sitting in (C/N)'s desk chair.

Sun's shocked face then turned into one of disappointment, and then anger, and it was pointed towards (C/N). Sun knew that (C/N) somehow intervened with my feelings for him. Sun grunted and leaped out the open window. Leaving (C/N) and I in our desired peace again.

 **-Sun's PoV-**

"Can you believe that?!" I shouted at Neptune.

"No man." Neptune said trying to calm me down.

"How is (C/N) any better than me?" I said chugging down my water as if I was a drunkard who was just cheated on by his wife, and complaining about it to the bartender.

"Is he a Faunus?" Neptune asked.

"No a Fallen angel." I replied.

"Well maybe cats are more attracted to Birds." Neptune said.

"That has nothing to do with this!" I shouted, ruffling my hair. I felt like I was going insane.

"You could always fight. Loser has to avoid Blake for an entire month." Neptune said sarcastically.

"Great idea!" I said enthusiastically.

"I'll just give him a beating and swipe Blake off her feet and take her to dinner." I said confidently pounding my hand in the plastic white picnic table.

Neptune obviously skeptical.

 **-Next chapter: Fallen Angel Devours the Monkey-**

"(C/N)! I challenge you to a duel!" Sun shouted.

"I'll accept." (C/N) said standing up from from the piano chair.


	3. Blake x Male reader Part 3

**-Previous chapter: predator and prey-**

"You could always fight. Loser has to avoid Blake for an entire month." Neptune said.

"Great idea!" Sun said enthusiastically. Current chapter: Cougar Devours the Monkey.

 **~°Blake PoV°~**

After Sun left (Y/N) closed the Window and we continued to do our own little things.

"So, why do you prefer my dorm over Your own dorm?" randomly (C/N) asked.

"Ruby and the others would be to loud, plus they'd force me to play board games, and other stuff. Not that I don't enjoy spending time with them. But sometimes I just want to spend sometime reading a good book, alone." I replied

"Oh..." he said continuing to play his piano.

"What's your view on the White Fang?" I asked.

"I don't really mind them, they haven't effected my life in anyway, so I don't effect theirs. But recently they're stepping over the boundary, if I have to take action I will." He responded. I let out a relieved sigh and asked

"What if I told you I was a former member of the White Fang?" I asked.

"I wouldn't care. You said former than that means you've changed, even if you were still a member it wouldn't change how you are as of right now. Everyone's a human right? Some of us just are more violent and misguided than others."

"Thanks (Y/N), that really meant a lot to me." I said. I could tell he was trying to think of a way to say 'your welcome', as if he was rarely thanked or never been in this type of situation. He eventually gave up and began playing piano again. After few minutes Sun came swinging into (Y/N)'s dorm, bursting the Window leaving shards everywhere.

"(C/N)! I challenge you to a duel!" Sun shouted obviously trying to impress me, I merely saw it as a disturbance though.

"Winner has to avoid Blake for an entire month!" he added.

"I couldn't care less about the duel, what about my window!?"(C/N) said raising his voice enough to be intimidating.

"I'll fix it if you win." Sun said trying to bribe him.

"If I win? No, you'll repair it either way. But on behalf of my window I'll accept." (C/N) said standing up from from the piano chair.

 **~°Timeskip°~**

'I can tell Sun was jealous, and taking this too seriously. I find this duel a waste of time.'

I thought as we traveled down the halls of Beacon towards the room were we usually hold duels in. When we got to the room (C/N) pulled out classic dual swords, with the ends connected by a really long chain. I could tell he didn't intend on using his semblance as that wouldn't be fair or exciting at all. Sun pulled out his staff. When the fight started Sun jumped back to focus and use his semblance. Two gold figures popped out of him, the one with a weapon charged in first, the one without second. When the first figure came in range of (C/N), He threw one of his swords, the second sword holding it back by being bound by a chain. When the sword came in contact with the figure it exploded, and (C/N) yanked the sword back catching it. He then jumped towards Sun to redirect his second clone. Landing behind Sun, (C/N) started to fight monkey boy, distracting him so that his clone could be a weapon against him. When the clone came in range (C/N) jumped back throwing his sword at Sun's second clone to cause an explosion. Sun taking a decent amount of damage. Still in the air (C/N) threw his sword at Sun, Sun blocking it by stepping aside and catching the handle throwing it behind him, flinging (C/N) further than he wanted. Before (C/N) could make contact with the ground he threw his weapon towards the ceiling in a tilted angle allowing him to dangle on the chain. Sun jumped up and started to dangle on the chain as well, climbing towards (C/N) staff in mouth.

(C/N) gained momentum and flung himself on top of the chain and run across it to stomp on Sun's hands making him drop. Before Sun could hit the floor he pointed his staff vertically so that he'd balance on it, and take no damage. (C/N) dropped down and retrieved his weapons. Then charged forward at an abnormally high speed even for a Faunus. When he came in range, (C/N) made a thrust stance with his swords while still charging towards him, Sun instinctively made a blocking motion with his staff at the guesstimated area of contact. Suddenly (C/N) jumped over Sun and began to choke him with the chain. Sun reacted by elbowing (C/N) finally doing a small amount of damage to him. On the other hand Sun's aura was half way in the yellow zone. Sun then jumped up and landed on the ground close to (C/N) slamming his staff in the ground causing a small explosion. (C/N) jumped back avoiding it, throwing his sword at the still recovering Sun. Sun grabbed the sword by the blade not even caring anymore and yanked (C/N) towards him, pointing his staff out to hit (C/N) in the stomach. (C/N) simply grabbed onto the end of the staff preventing damages and slide down to kick Sun in the face. Sun's aura now in the low yellow zone, almost out. Sun then turned his staff into a nunchucks and began coordinately twisting them around, shooting bullets out of them. (C/N) blocked everything with ease, when he noticed Sun's abundant energy was waning, he took advantage of it by sweep kicking Sun tripping him.

When (C/N) as about to finish him off, Sun quickly recovered, rolling behind (C/N) to get up and kick him from behind. However (C/N) quickly turned around and had his swords absorb the damage, pushing him back. (C/N) then threw his sword and sun easily avoided it. What Sun didn't know is that (C/N) was forming a loop behind him and yanked him in to finish him off with a simple yet lethal headbutt knocking Sun out. Sun's eyes completely white, filled with pain. (C/N) turned his head towards me and smiled, a sweat drop falling from his face onto the ground. I blushed realizing my feelings for Sun were just a thing in the past, now they were aimed towards (C/N). While Sun was being taken by the nurses to be nursed back to health, (C/N) began to walk up the stairs to sit next to me.

"So how'd I do?" he asked.

"Okay." I replied not wanting to admit that his performance was above average. (C/N) sighed in relief and laughed for the first time since he came here. I looked at (C/N) in shock, quickly I turned my head away realizing that my face was red from staring at his adorable smile. (C/N) then pulled me into a big hug, his tail wrapping around me. I could feel his gentle nervous breath on my neck.

"Hey Blake." he asked

"Yeah?"

"Can you say my name?"

"(C/N)." I said

"Again..."

"Why?"I asked.

"I wanna hear your voice to say my name more than Sun's." he said.

"I want to rewrite your memories with him. I want to become your one and only prince." he added. I became flustered by his statement and said

"Idiot, why would I rewrite my memories with Sun, you've already filled my mind, and I can't stop thinking about you." I felt (C/N)'s boisterous heart beat faster. "really?" he asked like a loving child who just made a promise with their parent.

"Really." I responded


	4. Blake x Male reader Part 4

**-Previous chapter: part 3: Cougar devours the monkey-**

I became flustered by his statement and said "Idiot, why would I rewrite my memories with Sun, you've already filled my mind, and I can't stop thinking about you."

I felt (C/N)'s boisterous heart beat faster. "really?" he asked like a loving child who just made a promise with their parent.

"Really." I responded.

 **-Current chapter: part 4: unspoken words-**

 **~°(C/N)'s PoV°~**

It's been a month now since the duel. Once Sun recovered he stayed away from Blake as promised and repaired my broken window. Blake and I started to date, and she kept on coming to my dorm and spending massive amounts of time there. Whenever she slept over she insisted she took the floor, however I always stubbornly refused, in the end we said she'd sleep on the side next to the wall and I'd sleep on the edge of the bed. It may not seem like it to others but within that month Blake and I really bonded, especially without the monkey boy disturbing us every two seconds.

However now that it's been a month the wall between Blake and Sun ceased to exist. I just hope that Blake and I will continue on having pleasant silent moments. But one can only hope for so long. The clock ticked 12am and almost immediately I heard tapping on the Window.

I made a 'tch' sound with my tongue and got out of bed and walked over to the window. Opening my left eye I saw Sun hanging on the branch outside. I simply dismissed it and went back to my side of the bed.

"What was it?" Blake asked.

"A lost monkey." I responded.

"Leave it be." Blake said obviously not wanting to deal with him this late.

"Hey!" we both heard Sun's muffled calls.

"Heyyy!"

"He's getting annoying." I said.

"I'll confront him." she added.

She got up and crawled over my body, and opened the window only to have Sun excitedly leap on top of Blake.

"Why are you here Sun?" I asked him sitting up, Blake trying to pry him off.

"That's like asking me why I'm alive. To visit my favorite cats of course." he responded Incredibly energetic despite it being 12am.

"Look, were trying to sleep. Can you please save it for tomorrow?" I ask.

"Wait we?" he asked. Noticing my bare chest, and Blake in nothing but a White overgrown dress shirt that acted like a dress, he looked over at the corner of the room and noticed Blake's normal clothing just laying there.

"Did you guys, ya know... Do it?" he asked genuinely curious. I furrowed my eyebrows

"of course not." I said. Blake's face turning a bright red but still trying to get Sun off her.

"Will you please get off me?" Blake asked.

"Nope." Sun replied

"From what I heard from your team your still single. Right?"

"Yea I'm totally single. Because I'm sleeping in the same bed and wearing (C/N)'s cloths for no reason." Blake said sarcastically.

"Oh." Sun said quite disappointed.

"I'd appreciate it if you got off her, and leave. Like I said we're trying to sleep" I added.

"Fine." he said getting up. He jumped out of the window, Blake stood up from the ground and closed the window dusting herself off. She yawned and rubbed her eyes while she walked back into the bed.

"What a troublesome monkey." I said turning in the direction Blake was in.

 **~°PoV change to Blake°~**

'I don't think I can sleep tonight' I thought while taking off the sleeping (C/N)'s glasses.

"I can't sleep." I said. He slowly opened his eyelids without making eye contact he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Better?" he asked.

"Sure." I responded, In reality it probably wasn't. In fact I was incredibly flustered now. Eventually I fell asleep though. When I woke up my body was pressed up against his bare chest, his hands wrapped around my waist. I was like a caterpillar and he was a cocoon.

"You awake?" I heard.

"Yea, wide awake." I responded.

"I'm gonna go board up the Windows." I heard him say, grabbing his glasses he stood up.

"W-wait." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I want to remain like that for a while longer." I replied, he gave me a blank stare.

"Fine." he said lying back down to hold me tight again.

Throughout our entire relationship we've never truly cuddled, so I valued this small but sweet moment. He shuffled down to my eye level. He placed his forehead on mine and our noses were alined, He stared deep into my eyes. A cherry red color blossomed on my face, I tried to back up only to hit a wall.

(C/N) laughed, "you're so cute when your embarrassed."

"S-shut up." I muttered, gutting him in the stomach like a fish.

He grunted, "That was unpleasant." curling up in ball gripping his stomach.

All the sudden he bursted out of his fetal position and stole a kiss from me. When we parted he scratched his face with his index finger nervously laughing.

"Idiot." I said a averting my eyes. He stood up and slowly waltzed across the room to do some work at his desk. Slowly I began to fall asleep again, when I woke up it was 4pm.

"Finally your awake." I heard the voice across the room say.

"You've been asleep for 8 hours, I was starting to get lonely." he said.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I saw that he was reading a book in an ocean blue arm chair with golden fish decorating it.

"I'm cold." I complained. He looked up from the book and placed it on the night stand next to him. He tapped on the chair signifying me to come over to him,

"bring a blanket too." he said.

I stood up and walked over sitting in between his legs curling up into a ball. He straightened out the comforter that I had brought and laid it on top of us. After a few moments of just sitting there he embraced me tightly.

"Are you still cold?" he asked.

"Yea." I responded.

He grabbed my chin and kissed me, "better?" he asked.

"Yea." I responded leaning in for another.

 **~°end°~**


End file.
